Пропажа/Галерея
1 = Тренировка для родео ---- Determined_Applejack_S2E14.png Applejack_Training_1_S2E14.png Applejack_jumping_over_hurdle_S2E14.png Applejack_Training_2_S2E14.png 2nd_Place_in_Background_S2E14.png Applejack_Getting_Ready_to_Jump_S2E14.png Applejack_leaping_over_hurdle_S2E14.png Applejack_jumping_over_hurdle_birdseye_view_S2E14.png Applejack_close_jump_S2E14.png Applejack_landing_after_a_jump_S2E14.png Apple_Bloom_wearing_Applejack's_hat_1_S2E14.png Apple_Bloom_wearing_Applejack's_hat_2_S2E14.png Apple_Bloom_wearing_Applejack's_hat_3_S2E14.png Rope_Appears_Under_Finishline_S2E14.png Applejack_looking_slick_S2E14.png Applejack_flipping_her_hat_up_S2E14.png Apple_Bloom_on_a_fencing_while_talking_to_Applejack_S2E14.png Applejack_blushing_S2E14.png |-| 2 = Встреча с Дерпи ---- Rainbow_raising_an_Applejack_banner_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_up_at_incoming_lightning_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_next_to_thunderbolt_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash's_poor_tail_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_burnt_tail_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_1_S2E14.png Derpy_jumping_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_2_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Town_Hall_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_5_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_4_S2E14.png Derpy_after_being_shocked_by_lighting_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_6_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_in_a_nail_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Flying_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Flying_2_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Column_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_up_column_1_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_up_column_2_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Flying_3_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_looking_down_1_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_looking_down_2_S2E14.png Derpy_looking_sad_S02E14.png Rainbow_Dash_shouting_at_Derpy_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Shocked_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_'Nothing!'_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Upset_1_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Upset_2_S2E14.png Derpy_cracks_the_floor_with_sitting_on_it_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Sitting_3_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Falling_S2E14.png Derpy_-Oops!_My_bad!-_S2E14.png |-| 3 = Перед отъездом ---- Ponyville_Crowd_Cheer_S2E14.png Ponyville_Crowd_Cheer2_S2E14.png Mayor_Podium_2_S2E14.png Applejack_Crowd_S2E14.png Sweetie_Drops_and_Golden_Harvest_cheering_S2E14.png Applejack_Mayor_2_S2E14.png Derpy_about_to_cheer_for_Rainbow_Dash_S2E14.png Derpy_cheering_for_Applejack_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_Happy_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_about_to_fall_over_again_S2E14.png Derpy_falling_over_again_S2E14.png Rainbow_Dash_cringe_S02E14.png Rainbow_Dash_rolling_her_eyes_at_Derpy_(again)_S02E14.png Fluttershy_listening_to_AJ's_speech_S2E14.png Twilight_in_the_Crowd_S2E14.png Written_Script_and_Golden_Harvest_with_filly_Dinky_Doo_S2E14.png Crowd_listening_to_Applejack_S2E14.png Applejack_big_smile_S2E14.png Train_Station_S2E14.png Applejack_talking_to_Granny_Smith_S2E14.png Applejack_Mayor_4_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_to_Applejack_S2E14.png Animation_error_cropped_S2E14.png Applejack_boards_the_train_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_lots_of_taffy_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_lots_and_lots_of_taffy_S2E14.png Twilight_your_best_S2E14.png Applejack_about_to_leave_for_Canterlot_S2E14.png Conductor_pony_and_train_driver_S2E14.png Applejack_Mayor_5_S2E14.png Dark_Moon_and_Berryshine_on_the_train_S2E14.png Golden_Harvest_and_Dinky_Doo_on_the_train_S2E14.png Sarsaparilla_Pinkie_Pie_when_the_train_departs_S2E14.png |-| 4 = Вечеринка-сюрприз ---- Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie making duckface S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png The Mail pony stands in the barn's entrance S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Twilight mail S02E14.png scram! S02E14.png Mailpony rejected S2E14.png Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png Rainbow Dash not coming back S2E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Family shocked S02E14.png Apple Bloom is sad S2E14.png Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14.png Rarity just dreadful S2E14.png Rarity make her not S2E14.png Rarity not return S2E14.png Rainbow Dash believing Fluttershy S2E14.png Rainbow Dash waiting for S2E14.png Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png |-| 5 = Поиск Эпплджек ---- Canterlot train station S2E14.png Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png Applejack photograph close up S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png Pinkie Pie sad and ball deflating S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png Rainbow Dash trying to find Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Cleaning up the corral S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png Twilight trying to find out who knows where Applejack went S2E14.png Happy cowpony S02E14.png Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png Pony pointing where Applejack went S2E14.png Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding .S02E14.png |-| 6 = Додж Джанкшн ---- Rainbow Dash 'dead end' S2E14.png Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png Twilight 'I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville' S2E14.png Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png Twilight we're here S2E14.png Dodge Junction Station S2E14.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity leaving the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.png Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png Pinkie Pie waiting at the outhouse S2E14.png Applejack at the outhouse S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting into the outhouse S2E14.png Pinkie Pie leaving the outhouse S2E14.png Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png Applejack being spotted S2E14.png Rarity Applejack thank heavens S2E14.png Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png Pinkie Pie happy she found Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh yeah' S2E14.png Pinkie Pie moving around in a blur S2E14.png Rainbow Dash why didn't S2E14.png Rainbow Dash to Ponyville S2E14.png Rarity 'Yes, why here ' S2E14.png Rarity she being random S2E14.png Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity you are S2E14.png Rarity she said boss S2E14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Jubilee complements Applejack S2E14.png Cherry Jubilee explaining how well Applejack performed S2E14.png Applejack Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png Applejack sweaty S02E14.png Applejack Rainbow Dash confrontation S02E14.png Rainbow Dash yeah right S2E14.png Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png Rainbow Dash excuse me S2E14.png Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png Rainbow Dash that card S2E14.png Rainbow Dash get her S2E14.png Rainbow Dash spill the beans S2E14.png Pinkie Pie she had beans S2E14.png Rainbow Dash 'what' face to Pinkie Pie S02E14.png |-| 7 = Вишневая фабрика ---- Mouse eating cherry S2E14.png Applejack's new job S2E14.png New helpers S2E14.png Applejack shocked S2E14.png Cherry sorters S2E14.png 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png Rarity well uhh S2E14.png Rarity you made S2E14.png Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14.png Rarity so delightful S2E14.png Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png Rainbow Dash fine! S2E14.png Rainbow Dash quit talking S2E14.png Rarity oops near miss S2E14.png Rarity sorting cherries S2E14.png Rainbow Dash checking S2E14.png Sneaky Twilight Sparkle S2E14.png Rarity near miss S2E14.png Twilight so Applejack...S2E14.png Twilight not talking S2E14.png Twilight sly face S2E14.png Twilight approach S02E14.png Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14.png Pouty Applejack S2E14.png Rainbow Dash what about S2E14.png Rainbow Dash disappointed S02E14.png Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png Fluttershy asks Applejack to slow down S2E14.png Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Rainbow Dash with chef hat S2E14.png Applejack running S2E14.png Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png Fluttershy worried S2E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about the cherries going by S2E14.png Cherries on Fluttershy's hat S2E14.png Fluttershy's reaction to cherries on her hat S2E14.png Twilight 'book on organized orchards' S2E14.png Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png Pinkie Pie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png Rarity because S2E14.png Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png Fluttershy scared S2E14.png Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Fluttershy is scared S02E14.png Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png Cherry factory mess S2E14.png Rarity yes S2E14.png Rarity desperate times S2E14.png Rarity desperate measures S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14.png Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png |-| 8 = Используя "тяжелую артиллерию" ---- Cherry farm's orchards S2E14.png Cherrybucking S2E14.png Applejack startled S2E14.png Applejack you promise S2E14.png Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack seriously S2E14.png Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie oh sorry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie was a question S2E14.png Applejack still S2E14.png Applejack never had S2E14.png Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png Applejack losing it S2E14.png Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png Applejack say it S2E14.png Applejack eye close up S2E14.png Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png Pinkie Pie at the ready S2E14.png Rainbow Dash spill them! S2E14.png Applejack not saying her secret S2E14.png Rainbow Dash sinister smile S2E14.png Rainbow Dash uses Pinkie Pie as a weapon S2E14.png Applejack freaking out S2E14.png Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack 'Please stop talking!' S2E14.png Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png Pinkie Pie making a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Applejack might as well S2E14.png Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png Cherry Hill Ranch at sunrise S2E14.png Rainbow Dash doubtful S2E14.png Pinkie Pie really confident S2E14.png Twilight knocking S2E14.png Twilight opening the door S02E14.png Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png Applejack's empty bedroom at the cherry farm S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png Pinkie Pie about to blow her top S2E14.png Pinkie Pie 'nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!' S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png Main ponies following Pinkie S02E14.png |-| 9 = Погоня и правда ---- Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack_moving_her_hooves_around_S2E14.png Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Pinkie Pie Rage S2E14.png Applejack AHH! S2E14.png Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Engineer cart stallions S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and friends -follow that stagecoach!- S2E14.png Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png Applejack looking back S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png Bunny dead ahead S2E14.png Fluttershy spots bunny S2E14.png Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png Bunny sniffing the cart S2E14.png Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png Desert chase S2E14.png Applejack feels impact S2E14.png Applejack being told to pull over S2E14.png Applejack 'Knock it off!' S2E14.png Slamming at the coach S2E14.png Applejack offers double S2E14.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight mad at Applejack S2E14.png Iron Horses like offer S2E14.png Applejack that face S2E14.png Applejack oh not good S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulling the cart S2E14.png Iron Horses we are S2E14.png Applejack not getting away S2E14.png Pinkie Pie about to get on the other coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie jumping on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie no words S2E14.png Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png Rarity what S2E14.png Rarity screaming S02E14.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Twilight I'll be S2E14.png Twilight go back! S2E14.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png Speeding train approaching S2E14.png Applejack uh oh S2E14.png Confident Applejack S2E14.png Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png Speeding train S2E14.png Engineer ponies plead for mercy S2E14.png Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy see risk S2E14.png Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png Lady you're trouble engineer ponies S2E14.png Applejack happy S2E14.png Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png Flying cart S2E14.png Applejack undaunted S2E14.png Twilight & Fluttershy she goes S2E14.png CaughtApplejack S02E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png Applejack's secret is revealed S2E14.png Twilight I am S2E14.png Twilight won amazing S2E14.png Twilight get what S2E14.png Applejack's ribbons are scattered on the ground S2E14.png Glum Applejack S02E14.png Applejack but blue S2E14.png Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png Applejack downcast eyes S2E14.png Applejack come home S2E14.png Twilight & Fluttershy cuteness S2E14.png Twilight saying name S2E14.png Fluttershy wondering something S2E14.png Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png Rainbow Dash come in S2E14.png Applejack beyond words S2E14.png Applejack not upset S2E14.png Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png Applejack the mayor S2E14.png Applejack face her S2E14.png Applejack 'money to fix the broken roof' S2E14.png Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png Rainbow Dash crying S2E14.png Rainbow Dash darn it S2E14.png Rainbow Dash acting all sappy S2E14.png Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png |-| 10 = Возвращаясь домой ---- Applejack coming home S2E14.png Applejack waving S2E14.png Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Winona_tackles_Applejack_S2E14.png Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png Rarity puffed S02E14.png Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14.png Rarity when I S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png en:The Last Roundup/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона